Prototipo Número Dos
by Gaheller Saberhagen
Summary: Siempre he sido el conejillo de indias de mi hermana. Lo bueno es que me prometió una varita (hecha por ella), lo malo es que mi hermana es un poco loca y no sé con qué me pueda salir. Expansión del Potterverso: Magia Italiana -o algo así-.


_Esta historia participa en el reto mensual de octubre "Mi primera varita" del foro de las expansiones._

 _Rowling inventó el mundo mágico de UK a su manera, yo hice lo propio en otra parte del mundo -o algo así- aprovechando cosas que ella inventó y tal. No gano dinero con esto._

* * *

Siempre he sido el conejillo de indias de mi hermana. Lo bueno es que me prometió una varita (hecha por ella), lo malo es que mi hermana es un poco loca y no sé con qué me pueda salir. Expansión del Potterverso: Magia Italiana -o algo así-.

* * *

 _ **Prototipo Número Dos**_

 _ **...**_

Tenía que ser una broma.

Sobre la robusta mesa de madera gastada incontables objetos estaban esparcidos sin un orden aparente: cinceles con diversas puntas; herramientas pesadas como martillos y cierras; pinzas cuya punta estaba extrañamente curvada; arrumes de papeles en diferentes estados (desde el más viejo y arrugado hasta papelillos de colores con pequeñas notas); cosas que sostenían cosas en precario equilibrio y otras tantas... cosas que prefería no saber su procedencia.

En el extremo opuesto a Mauro había un cacharro que vibraba a intervalos de tiempo nada regulares por razones que no podía llegar a comprender. Al alzar la vista podía encontrar a su hermana con la mirada fija en él como lo haría un halcón que acecha a una presa.

Mauro bajó la vista de nuevo. Todo era un total caos, salvo por una pequeña zona que estaba cubierta con un pañuelo blanco sobre el que se veía un palo de madera. Una varita. Su varita si daba crédito a las palabras de Rita.

La varita parecía bien hecha. Sabía que Rita había sacado la madera de un arbol especial en la casa de la Nonna porque, además de tener propiedades mágicas, era importante para él y aquello era importante, o eso le había explicado su hermana. El mango no tenía gran cosa, pero en la punta había incrustado un pequeño cuarzo bastante llamativo, pese a ser transparente.

Se notaba el trabajo de su hermana y el esmero que había puesto haciendo la varita. Aún así había algo que no le terminaba de gustar, y trató de expresarlo con todo el tacto del que era capaz:

—¿Pelo de gato? ¿En verdad el núcleo de mi varita tiene pelo de gato? —Era como un chiste, pero sin la parte graciosa.

—Así es —respondió orgullosa. Estaba orgullosa y eso podía ser una buena señal. Aún así...

—¿No había un bicho más...? —Intentó explicar con gestos de las manos— Más como, no sé ¿Qué hay de esos? —señaló hacia la pared, en una de las repisas donde frascos de vidrio contenían… bueno, no estaba muy seguro de lo que contenían, pero cualquier cosa era mejor que pelo de gato, eso seguro.

—¿Escamas de sirena mediterranea? —dijo ella volteando en la dirección que él apuntaba.

—¿Sirena? —Eso sonaba como algo para niñas, pero seguía siendo mejor que pelo de gato. Todo el mundo se burlaría de su varita, sin mencionar que los gatos no le parecían muy mágicos, si hasta conviven con los no-magos. Seguro que su varita no serviría para nada.

—¿Por qué crees que sería mejor que tu varita tuviera núcleo de sirena en lugar de núcleo de gato?

¿Y todavía preguntaba?

—No lo se… pero ¿Pelo de gato? ¿Estás segura de que funcionará?

No pareció tomarse el cuestionamiento muy bien, porque con un par de zancadas estuvo frente a su hermano, acobardandolo de paso. Claro está que el monóculo que hacía ver uno de sus ojos tres veces más grande definitivamente no ayudaba.

—¿Sabes con quién estás hablando, mocoso?

Y ahí estaba...

—Eres una de las estudiantes más adelantadas de…

—Soy una de las estudiantes más destacadas de…

—Lady Von Zaubergeige —concluyo con aburrimiento.

—¡Lady Von...! ¡Exacto!

—Nunca he escuchado que ella haga varitas con pelo de gato —contraatacó, y no mentía. Porque todo lo que escuchaba de su hermana sobre ella eran quejas, en su gran mayoría.

—Eso es porque el alumno superará al maestro ¡Ya lo verás, niño! Estabilizare la magia de los amuletos y la integraré a las varitas. Será asombroso. Los magos pagarán una fortuna por una de estas y a ti te la dejo gratis. Considerate afortunado, mocoso.

—¿Con pelo de gato? —Mauro no se sentía afortunado, en absoluto.

—¿Tienes algún problema con los gatos?

—Es que… ya sabes. —Enrojeció un poco. Nunca había sido bueno explicando cosas y menos a su hermana, en especial a ella— cuando pienso en el núcleo de una varita mágica pienso en algo poderoso.

—Oh, entiendo. Pues anda, pruébala.

Mauroo se quedó en su sitio. No quería tocarla. Tenía miedo de que la varita reaccionara a su magia y entonces sí que tendría que aceptarla como suya.

—Sabes que no tienes opción— dijo Rita al ver que Mauro no tocaba la varita.

—Claro que tengo opción —contestó a la desesperada.

—¿Cuál? ¿Pedirle a la Nonna dinero? eso sería bajo.

Mauro bajó la mirada. La Nonna no le negaría nada a él, no es que se estuvieran muriendo de hambre, pero su presupuesto era bastante ajustado. No sería justo.

—Yo solo quería que mi varita fuera normal.

—Esta es mejor que normal es ¡Anormal!

—No quiero una varita anormal, eso es… es… es anormal. —Anormal y vergonzoso.

—Mira, tiene que ser con pelo de gato por varias razones: Para empezar, los gatos tienen una carga mágica que tiende a la neutralidad y eso es fundamental para balancear el tipo de madera y el cuarzo.

—¿Que el núcleo no es lo más importante de la varita?— preguntó incrédulo. Pues no, no confiaba en su hermana. Había aprendido a no confiar en ella del todo. Cosas de crecer con una chica que te usa como conejillo de indias y eso.

—Eso depende del mago —explicó—. En tu caso lo más importante es la madera y para sacar su máximo potencial está el cuarzo, sin embargo, juntos son algo emm... inestables.

—¿Me hiciste una varita inestable? —Rita estaba loca.

—Calma. Es por eso que su núcleo es pelo de gato. Como le ponga escamas de sirena explotaría al primer intento de hechizo, por leve que fuera.

No tenía idea de lo que su hermana estaba hablando pero le daba miedo interrumpirla. Ahora miraba la varita como si fuera a explotar en cualquier momento, detalle que a ella no le pasó desapercibido.

—No… no importa. Tienes razón. Es tonto, todo este asunto es simplemente estúpido y no vale la pena. —Y sin más tomó la varita y la partió en dos dejando a Mauro de una pieza. Eso definitivamente no se lo esperaba.

—¿¡P-por qué hiciste eso!?

—Porque puedo. No es tu varita y no es funcional.

—Pero tú dijiste…

—Ya sé lo que dije, niño. Mira, no me da la gana explicartelo todo acerca de todo. Así que sal de mi taller. Tengo que trabajar en un prototipo. Otro prototipo —puntualizó.

—¿Me harás otra varita? —No sabía si sentirse feliz por saber que su hermana iba a fabricarle otra varita; asustado por la misma razón; o culpable por haber rechazado la primera varita, ahora que veía los pedazos le daba algo de pena.

—Si, pero no te emociones. El pelo de gato se queda. —Mauro dejó escapar un sonido lastimero.

—Deja de hacer ese sonido. Te hago una varita a la medida ¿Y encima te quejas? —El chico tuvo que aceptar que ella tenía un punto. después de todo tendría una varita, lo del pelo de gato no lo terminaba de entender, pero si no había más remedio...

—y bueno ¿A qué esperas?

—¿Qué espero de qué?

—¿De dónde crees que voy a sacar ese pelo? Voy a necesitar que me traigas todas las muestras posibles.

Tenía que ser una broma.

—¿Quieres que vaya por ahí arrancando pelos de todos los gatos que me encuentre?

—Pues no iré yo, recuerda que tengo que hacer una varita porque _"Alguien"_ no se sentía del todo satisfecho. Y es tu varita. —Y entonces Rita sonrió y Mauro supo que su varita definitiva "El Prototipo Número Dos" le iba a costar incontables arañazos. Pero las tripas le decían que valdría la pena que, por esta vez, confiara en su hermana.

 _ **...**_

 _ **Fin**_

* * *

APARTADO DE LOS DESCUIDOS: Esta soy yo, intentando escribir un fic que toca niños magos (no en ese sentido, malpensados) de otros países. Because hell yeah.

1."Nonna" para una palabra que sé en italiano y no ponerla. Eso sería un desperdicio.

2\. Soy la maestra más maestra de los plot twist o que? me van a decir que se esperaban que rompiera la varita? eso, la genialidad hecha ficker ¡Temed! :v

3\. No es su hermano, es su primo, pero se criaron juntos con la "Nonna" y eso. Mauro tiene 12 -va atrasado, sí- y Rita tiene *Cuenta con los dedos* 17 -la echaron de la escuela a los 15-

4\. Alguna vez mencioné que me había sacado del sobaco a un personaje que era una fabricante de varitas y me había inspirado en Edna Mode (La de los super-trajes en _The Incredibles_ ), pues aquí esta lo que salió xD


End file.
